In the prior art, as this type of slide device, a device called a linear guide or the like using a ball for rolling elements is well known. Also, a device called a cross-roller guide using a roller, instead of ball, for the rolling elements in order to support a higher load is known. In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses that a power transmission section is arranged at an identical frame for a linear guide using a slider which has a plurality of ball bearings, thereby realizing miniaturization, and guiding is possible in four directions without any adjustment even with the precision of an aluminum sash frame by using a set of three ball bearings in the frame.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses that a low cost linear guide device may be provided without decreasing precision by providing a roller of resin or the like around the outer ring of ball bearing and arranging the roller between the corresponding slider and the ball bearing so that approximately half of the ball bearings are in contact with each of the left and right raceway surfaces of a rail in a longitudinal direction of the rail.